


Не так страшен чёрт

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: День, когда рацио победит.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Hanahyu team.

Верой Хьюги в людей можно было сворачивать горы, кормить бездомных и переводить старушек через дорогу — даже против их воли.

Причём «против их воли» вообще было ключевым пунктом большинства добрых дел, которые он в своей жизни совершал.

— Нет, — припечатал Ханамия, пытаясь обойти его в узком коридоре. — Я не буду показывать тебе результаты вскрытия, убирайся, это не твоё дело, не твоя юрисдикция, это даже не твой отдел.

Хьюга каким-то волшебным образом на его обманные манёвры уклонения не вёлся, только хмурился:

— Пожалуйста, Ханамия. Аомине просто закроет дело и успокоится, а я знаю, что это не несчастный случай. Это уже пятый за месяц, который нашёлся после того как пропал из ночного клуба. Это не случайность.

— Похоже, что меня это волнует? Потому что меня это не волнует, — зашипел Ханамия, предпринимая отчаянную попытку прорваться с боем.

— Ну же, — Хьюга перехватил его за плечи. — Я же знаю, что ты не такой говнюк, какой хочешь, чтоб я думал.

Ханамия с присвистом вдохнул, раздувая ноздри от ярости.

— Вообще-то. Именно такой. Уберите руки, детектив.

Хьюга беспомощно разжал пальцы, и Ханамия, зло покосившись на него, протиснулся к двери лаборатории.

Вечером Хьюга обнаружил отчёт на своём столе, а Ханамию — перед ним. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди и ухмыляясь, но ухмылка эта выглядела как-то удивлённо, будто он сам не верил, что помогает ему. Хьюга открыл рот, чтобы поблагодарить, но Ханамия взмахнул ладонью, не давая ему и слова произнести:

— Ни звука. Вообще ни звука. И ты мне должен.

Хьюга улыбнулся ему в спину, подтягивая к себе простую картонную папку.

***

— Пусть она посидит пока у тебя?

— Я что, похож на няньку? Или ты видишь на моём халате Рилаккуму?

Ханамия почти с отвращением смотрел на Хьюгу поверх головы девчушки лет пяти. Нянька привезла её в управление, когда родители не вернулись из клуба. Девочка цеплялась за его брюки, опасливо поглядывая на Ханамию и явно не испытывая к нему большой симпатии. И действительно — выглядел он весьма недружелюбно. Чего играть перед ребёнком, вздохнул про себя Хьюга.

— Нет, не вижу, — монотонно ответил он, — но если ты не станешь за ней присматривать, я выйду и всем расскажу, что наш замечательный медэксперт ненавидит детей. Это минус сколько к твоей репутации, как думаешь?

— Ах ты су... — Ханамия скосил глаза на девочку и быстро поправился: — сушёный червяк.

Хьюга чуть отклонился назад, глядя на него сощурившись поверх очков.

— Выбираешь слова, значит. Я знал, что ты не такой уж му... мученик. Да. Мученик.

— И тем не менее, я кажется должен страдать за твои грехи, да?

Ханамия присел перед девочкой на корточки — белые полы халата мазнули по полу — и протянул ей ладонь. Она недоверчиво уставилась на руку в медицинской перчатке. Хьюга усмехнулся было, глядя на это зрелище, но почти сразу подавился смешком, когда Ханамия медленно потянул за край перчатки, снимая её. Рукав чуть съехал, и запястье синело на его фоне просвечивающими венами.

Хьюга сглотнул.

Девочка кивнула, удовлетворившись, видимо, этим ручным разоблачением, и положила свою маленькую ладонь в его — широкую и длиннопалую.

— Ну, посмотрим, милая, чем тебя можно занять в лаборатории, полной химикатов, горелок и пробирок, — проворковал Ханамия, подхватывая её на руки так, будто она почти ничего не весила.

Хьюга в ужасе уставился на него, и Ханамия закатил глаза в ответ.

— Не такой я мученик, сам же говорил, — а потом он кивком показал Хьюге на дверь. — Надеюсь, вы уже вызвали людей из органов опеки, у меня много работы.

Ханамию, когда он так говорил — спокойно, чётко и взвешенно — Хьюга почему-то привык слушаться.

Он уже развернулся к двери, когда Ханамия окликнул его, заставляя оглянуться:

— Детектив? Найди её родителей побыстрее. И так, чтобы они не попали ко мне.

Хьюга кивнул.

***

Хьюга просто надеялся, что распоротого плеча и залитой кровью рубашки будет достаточно для того, чтобы Ханамия в третьем часу ночи не задавался вопросом о том, откуда он знает его адрес. Во всяком случае, этого точно хватало, чтобы самого себя об этом не спрашивать.

— Какого чёрта?

Ладно, на какие-то вопросы потенциальный лечащий врач Хьюги всё же имел право.

— Сюрприз-сюрприз, — попытался улыбнуться он.

Судя по тому, как Ханамия вскинул брови, вышло так себе. Кажется, вид Хьюги заставил его проснуться окончательно.

— Тебе скорую вызвать?

Было странно не услышать насмешки или подколки следом, но определённо это было хорошей странностью — в отличие от большей части заёбов Ханамии.

— Нельзя скорую, я под прикрытием.

— А, то есть то, что ты притащился ко мне — в твоё прикрытие вписывается, да?

— Ханамия, — стиснув от боли зубы, выдавил Хьюга, — ты думаешь, что говорить об этом в дверях — хорошая идея?

К его удивлению, Ханамия не стал огрызаться, просто сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская его. Хьюга привалился к стене, откидываясь на неё затылком, и попросил:

— Зашей меня.

Ханамия засмеялся было, а потом осёкся, понимая, что он не шутит.

— Ты с ума сошёл? Я патологоанатом. Я трупы зашиваю, да? Или тебя ещё и по голове огрели?

— Огрели, — честно признался Хьюга, — но у меня ничего такого, что ты не смог бы зашить.

— И почему ты считаешь, что я держу дома всё необходимое? — прищурился Ханамия. — Нет, нет, не так, — тут же замахал он руками, — слишком сложно для придурка, который нарвался на нож и пришёл к первому попавшемуся человеку, носящему на работе белое...

— Ты не первый попавшийся, — начал было Хьюга, скорее для того чтобы не отключиться — удар по голове может был и не очень сильный, зато очень меткий. Неподготовленный человек вырубился бы на месте.

Ханамия беззлобно плюнул:

— Завали. Так вот, вопрос попроще: почему ты решил, что я тебе помогу?

— Потому что если ты мне не поможешь, то мне придётся звонить в больницу, и тогда прикрытие полетит к чертям, и операция будет сорвана, а ты не та...

— Не такой мудак, да, я понял, можешь не продолжать, тысячу раз слышал, — Ханамия сжал переносицу пальцами и вздохнул. Пробормотал едва различимо: — Я тебя ненавижу.

— Но поможешь.

— Но помогу, — Ханамия помахал раскрытой ладонью, и почти сразу кинулся подхватывать Хьюгу.

Казалось, что когда он допросился у Ханамии помощи, тело решило, что дело сделано, и можно падать прямо здесь. Хьюга попытался встать прямо, и Ханамия закинул его здоровую руку себе на плечо, ведя, кажется, в ванную.

Он всё делал молча, и оставаться в сознании потому было сложнее, так что Хьюга наблюдал за тем, как осторожно он разрезал остатки рубашки, как убирал кровь и осматривал рану — сказать, что от него, подобравшегося слишком близко, едва не отрезали кусок мяса, точно не было бы преувеличением. Ханамия покосился на него:

— Не засыпай, у тебя наверняка сотрясение.

Но сперва, впрочем, он вколол ему что-то и сунул в зубы чистый бинт, уронив небрежно: «Не перебуди соседей».

Ночь обещала быть очень долгой.

***

Через пару недель после достославного ночного явления, как назвал это Ханамия, Хьюга сидел за своим столом, напряжённо уставившись в не дающее покоя дело — неофициальное, если говорить честно. Хьюга искал пропавших — и хотя в этом большей частью были виноваты несчастные случаи и трагедии человеческих ссор, а порой и просто возраст, была особая категория, которая не давала ему покоя.

Люди, пропавшие из ночных клубов.

После того, как пятое дело за месяц отдали отделу Аомине — он понял, что чутьё не подвело. Но начальство убедить в этом было практически невозможно, и надеяться он мог по дурацкой иронии лишь на Ханамию.

Его работа так и не принесла никаких результатов толком, да и следить за ним, судя по всему, не стали, так что отчитавшись перед начальством и получив взыскание, он «наслаждался» временным запретом на выход за пределы здания в рабочие часы.

А вот Ханамия счастлив был бы не покидать свою лабораторию (вообще, совсем, никогда), но ему, напротив, пришлось. Сам, в общем-то, был виноват: Хьюга услышал, как сперва там что-то громыхнуло, да так, что стеклянная вставка в двери в конце коридора осыпалась почти сразу. Потом через проём потащило запахом серы, а Ханамия начал браниться, но почти сразу заткнулся, заметив, видимо, что теперь его прекрасно слышно — тем, по крайней мере, кому не повезло оказаться рядом во время локальной химической катастрофы.

Пока обитель зла в их управлении проветривалась, а лаборант выгребал осколки и отходы, Ханамия бесцельно слонялся по залу между столами. Никого это, в общем-то, не напрягало, кроме, пожалуй, самого Хьюги, который никак не мог сосредоточиться на документах и то и дело начинал пялиться на Ханамию, призраком скользящего от одной стенки зала к другой. На Хьюгу он не смотрел, и в этом как раз ничего нового и особенного не было, но в конце концов, столов было не так много, чтобы вечно обходить его по дуге. Ханамия всё же добрался и до него.

Не то чтобы Хьюга был против, но...

— Что это? — брезгливо поинтересовался Ханамия, глядя перед собой.

— Это? — переспросил Хьюга, не поняв, о чём речь. Сообразив же, что ни о чём конкретном, улыбнулся: — Это рабочая обстановка.

— Это не рабочая обстановка, это вихревая энтропия. Это не эффективно, — Ханамия взял карандаш и подцепил им степлер. — У тебя здесь никакого порядка. Так не пойдёт.

— Здесь ни у кого нет порядка, кроме тебя, ты в курсе вообще? — Хьюга схватил степлер и раздражённо затолкал его в верхний ящик. Места там предсказуемо было не так много, так что закрыть после манёвра его не удалось. — Чем тебе моя энтропия помешала.

— Она мешает мне со старшей школы. Но если я хочу, чтобы ты больше не приходил ко мне из-за работы под прикрытием и ночных потасовок с преступниками, в моих интересах, чтобы ты быстрее дело закрыл. А значит, тебе нужно организовать... это, — Ханамия обвёл широким жестом стол.

Хьюга проследил жест взглядом.

На столе покоились: несколько нераскрытых дел прошлых лет, старые стикеры с высохшей лентой клея, пара тупых карандашей и с десяток ручек, только одна из которых писала, россыпь кнопок и скрепок, фото родителей и брата (точно было где-то там), а довершали композицию три немытых кружки. В одной, кажется, почти зародилась жизнь, и как учёного, Ханамию это должно было восхитить. Наверное. Хьюга не был уверен.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Ханамия отмахнулся:

— Заткнись.

Потом он подхватил кружки и гордо удалился в сторону уборных.

Спустя два часа Хьюга сам был готов его убить. Или по крайней мере что-нибудь ему сломать.

— Дай сюда, — Ханамия всегда был не просто упорным, а Очень Упорным, и Хьюга определённо не был готов столкнуться с этой его стороной сейчас.

— Нет. Ты мне всё переложил! — отбиваться одной здоровой рукой было не очень удобно, но он пытался.

— Я тренировал команду в старшей школе, я знаю, что такое организация. Верь мне, — Ханамия попытался выхватить у него искомое из пальцев. Безуспешно.

— Видел я, в чём ты их тренировал и как, — боль делала из Хьюги брюзжащего старикашку, это даже Рико всегда говорила.

— И что, хочешь сказать, у меня плохо получалось? — по улыбке и раньше сложно было понять, шутит Ханамия или нет, но Хьюге сейчас казалось, что он вообще издевается.

На всякий случай он ответил честно и медленно:

— ...нет.

— Тогда заткнись и отдай мне чёртову скрепку, — прошипел Ханамия.

Получив её, он забыл о существовании Хьюги за столом ещё на полчаса. Он смотрел на Ханамию и всё думал о том, что для человека, который старался создать перед ним образ редкостного ублюдка, он всё же помогал ему слишком часто.

Не то чтобы Хьюга был против, но тем не менее.

***

Удивительным образом реорганизация по методу Ханамии Макото оказалась эффективной, так что ещё через три дня Хьюга привычно уже толкнул дверь лаборатории, но на этот раз щёлкнул замком, запирая её изнутри.

Ханамия посмотрел на него самую малость удивлённо, но понять выражение до конца не вышло из-за маски, закрывающей лицо ниже глаз.

— Чем могу помочь, детектив? — медово поинтересовался он.

Хьюга всю жизнь думал, что честность — лучшая политика, и хотя эта самая жизнь не раз доказывала ему, что универсальных решений не бывает, он упорно танцевал на одних и тех же граблях.

— Сходи со мной в «Адезакуру».

Ханамия моргнул.

— И много у тебя таких тупых шуток?

— Я не шучу, — лучезарно улыбнулся Хьюга, пытаясь не думать, что под маской у Ханамии вполне может оказаться акулий оскал в три ряда.

Хотя он и знал, что не может. Обычные у него были зубы. Красивые. Хьюга одёрнул себя, заметив, что Ханамия разглядывает его очевидно мечтательное выражение лица.

— И на кой чёрт тебе понадобилось звать меня в гей-клуб?

Отчётливо захотелось ляпнуть какую-нибудь гадость, но Хьюга сдержался.

— Работа под прикрытием.

— И что, ты хочешь меня в качестве прикрытия?

— Я хочу тебя... — Хьюга сделал паузу, подбирая слова, а потом закашлялся, заметив, как брови Ханамии комично поползли наверх. — В качестве и прикрытия, и поддержки, и страховки.

— Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять.

— Так ты согласен? — нетерпеливо спросил Хьюга.

Ханамия вздохнул и медленно стянул сначала перчатки, потом и маску. Потёр переносицу знакомым усталым жестом — Хьюга помнил их все.

— Чего ради?

Судя по безнадёжной интонации, Ханамия знал, какой ответ услышит.

Но Хьюга готов был повторить.

— Потому что мне нужна помощь, а ты не такой мудак, каким хочешь, чтобы я тебя считал.

Ханамия кивал, прикрыв глаза, будто был учителем, слушающим на занятии заведомо правильный ответ любимого ученика.

— Упаси тебя все возможные боги написать это на моём надгробии, когда я вздёрнусь от необходимости делить с тобой не только рабочее время, но и свободный вечер.

— Клянусь, что не буду вмешиваться в церемонию никак вообще, — поднял ладони Хьюга, криво улыбаясь.

***

Хьюга не помнил за Ханамией особенной любви к театру, но играл он просто бесподобно. Этого следовало ожидать, но было всё равно почти обидно от того, как натурально он изображал... кого-то. Он буквально не отходил от Хьюги ни на шаг, то и дело касаясь ладони, а то и вовсе приобнимая за бок.

В первый раз он чуть не вздрогнул, но сдержался.

— Итак, кого мы ждём? — Ханамия склонился к самому его уху, поворачивая в руках бокал вырвиглазно розового коктейля с какой-то невообразимо перекрученной трубочкой.

Хьюга забрал со стойки своё пиво и повернулся к залу.

— Тех, кто будет нас искать. Меня, то есть. И не искать, а узнавать. Они захотят закончить дело.

Ханамия окинул его оценивающим взглядом и хмыкнул:

— Ну да, в гей-клубе на тебя, пожалуй, смотреть внимательно будут только бандиты.

Хьюга пропустил остроту мимо ушей, запоминая, где расположены выходы из зала, а потом Ханамия забрал из его рук пиво и что-то прокричал бармену.

В следующий момент он дёрнул Хьюгу за собой к танцполу, на ходу заговорщицки сообщая:

— Надо привлечь к тебе их внимание.

— Не перестарайся, — отозвался он, — или мы отсюда далеко не уйдём.

В Ханамии, судя по всему, умер великий авантюрист, иначе Хьюга происходящее объяснить не мог. Потому что Ханамия, кажется, не понимал, что такое «не перестараться».

Хьюге потребовались все ресурсы мозга, чтобы танцевать рядом с ним, а не тупо пялиться на то, как он двигается в такт музыке. Уже через две минуты к ним — точнее, к Ханамии — были прикованы взгляды половины посетителей.

А ещё через две Ханамия прижался к нему всем телом и поцеловал.

Хьюга, пожалуй, оглох и ослеп на то время, что Ханамия практически повис на нём, обнимая за шею, и мог думать только — да, почему-то о том, что зубы у него точно не в три ряда, да и язык вовсе не раздвоенный.

Не то чтобы он сомневался, но так было проще не потерять связь с реальностью окончательно.

Когда Ханамия оторвался от него, то сразу ткнулся губами в ухо, кажется, крича, но в грохоте музыки никто кроме Хьюги его не услышал бы всё равно:

— Трое на семь часов, детектив, смотрят на тебя очень пристально, а ты как будто не отдыхать пришёл!

— Что? — на самом деле он переспросил скорее для того, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, пока мозг ушёл в срочную перезагрузку.

Тем не менее, он послушно нашёл взглядом нужных людей, и его почти затрясло от предвкушения победы. Ханамия прижался губами к уху так, словно готов был вцепиться в него зубами в следующий момент — и от этого, пожалуй, тоже немного потряхивало.

— Ты наблюдаешь или где? Почему судмедэксперт работает сегодня вместо тебя?

— С каких пор работа детектива включает в себя поцелуи? — отозвался Хьюга, обнаруживая свои ладони на узкой и чуть влажной от пота спине.

— Ещё скажи, что тебе не понравилось.

— Мне не понравилось... — послушно начал он, чувствуя, как Ханамия ногтями впивается ему в плечи, сжимая пальцы, но почему-то не касаясь мстительно шва. — ...что ты остановился.

— Хьюга, блядь, соберись и закончи своё дело.

Резкое, строгое одёргивание, как ни странно, оказало должный эффект. Он мягко отстранился и взял Ханамию за ладонь, переплетая пальцы и возвращаясь к стойке, пытаясь не упускать из виду похитителей.

— Закрой меня, — сказал Хьюга, заправляя прядь волос Ханамии за ухо, и тот послушно остановился у стойки слева, поворачиваясь к преступникам спиной.

Хьюга потянулся за телефоном, отсылая сообщения команде — они были наготове, чтобы перекрыть выходы по сигналу. Убедить шефа дать ему боевую группу удалось только расстегнув рубашку и ткнув в повязку на руке. Ну и предоставив стройную схему, связывающую нужные дела воедино. Ханамия лениво, расслабленно смотрел на него, но то, как он барабанил по полированной поверхности, пожалуй, немного выдавало его нервозность.

— Ждём десять минут, потом я иду за ними, а ты идёшь к охране центрального входа, — Хьюга рассеянно потянулся за своим бокалом, глядя мимо Ханамии на другой конец клуба.

— Ага, конечно, — отозвался он, как-то незаметно даже для Хьюги прицельно толкая его руку.

Бокал выскользнул, разбиваясь, пивом его джинсы окатило до колен — а вот на Ханамию удивительным образом попала всего пара капель.

— И всё-таки ты мудак, — заключил Хьюга беззлобно. — Это было не очень незаметно, знаешь.

— Лучше, чем если бы ты просто поставил его на место, услышав от меня, что в него успели бросить пару таблеток, — Ханамия взял свой коктейль и ткнул ему трубочкой в губы.

Хьюга выдохнул почти с восхищением:

— Когда ты успел увидеть, а.

— Чудеса организации, — ухмыльнулся Ханамия. — Или я просто работаю с похитителями.

— А ты работаешь? — тут же спросил Хьюга, поднимая руку и кладя ладонь на его шею.

— Нет, — Ханамия языком поймал трубочку, обжигая дыханием его кожу. — Но ты идиот, если веришь мне на слово.

Губы Ханамии под пальцами оказались мягкими до неприличия и чуть липкими от коктейля. Он наклонился, чтобы попробовать их на вкус снова — и признал:

— Я идиот.

До заключительной стадии операции оставалось четыре минуты, и планы на них у Хьюги были грандиозные.


End file.
